kingdomthegamefandomcom-20200223-history
Template talk:Portals
Sap, the new infographics look cool on a laptop or desktop, but they unfortunately create a mess on a phone :-/ What can we do about this? ~ JavaRogers (talk) 20:43, May 21, 2018 (UTC) So the tabs don't show, then the graphics wrap after 2 units. The unlockables looks pretty okay, but it'd be better if they were in an up-to-down list instead of left-to-right, due to that tight word wrap. I think the island layout part would be okay if you scrolled through it. If there's some way to display a completely different thing for phones I'd replace this entirely with text ~ JavaRogers (talk) 00:21, May 22, 2018 (UTC) :I saw this. I'll create a manual tag. Every time we want to insert something that doesn't displays well on phones, we just add an id=nomobo. So this section won't show up on mobiles. But if we tag some table or div with "nomobo", we have to create just below the mobile version of this content inside a MOBILE VERSION GOES HERE, and this div will only appear for mobiles. Sapador Castelo (talk) 01:11, May 22, 2018 (UTC) :Well it's way more complicated than I thought, because Wikia removes all classes from HTML elements when rendering pages on a mobile platform. So the solution I created worked fine for very small PC screens, as it works for sites in general, but here Wikia does not allow us to manipulate the mobile code. :Second thing is the Islands page is sometimes showing the last revision of the page with the wrong-diplayed template, and sometimes it's showing an older version, before all my last editions. It's like the site recognizing there is a problem for the mobile view, and it's avoid displaying it. :Also, if you want to view the mobile version on PC, you can access: URL + ?useskin=wikiamobile :So the solution for now is: there is no solution. I'll undo my edit on Islands until we can come up with a better option. The templates though will remain available for tests. Sapador Castelo (talk) 03:37, May 22, 2018 (UTC) ::For the last revision of a page problem, is that maybe that your browser cached old information that needs to be updated? Try using ?action=purge. ~ JavaRogers (talk) 18:31, May 22, 2018 (UTC) :::I don't think so. I was browsering the page on my mobile, and I deleted all cache before. Sapador Castelo (talk) 00:37, May 23, 2018 (UTC) ::The structures lists for Geography#Forest Biome & Geography#Plains Biome are tight on a phone as well. Does the thing work for those? ~ JavaRogers (talk) 19:40, May 23, 2018 (UTC) :::Unfortunately WikiaMobile accept no manipulation at all. We cannot introduce any specific style for mobile readers, because all classes and id's are removed by scripts when the page is loading on a mobile. I was even rude about this on ''Wikia Community''. I'm not requiring Wikia to support the most sublime structures suitable for mobile. But I was expecting to be allowed some customization. We can not. Sapador Castelo (talk) 20:54, May 23, 2018 (UTC)